marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack O'Lantern (Crime-Master's) (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Bennett Brant (illegal adoptive father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (formerly hazel) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly deformed face by explosion, missing teeth | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human turned into a Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Tony Moore | First = Venom Vol 2 1 | Death = Spirits of Ghost Rider: Mother of Demons Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Still, I wondered how long it would take, right? To earn a true arch-enemy you gotta hold a awfully personal grudge. And, guess what? I've got one. With you. | Speaker = Jack O' Lantern | QuoteSource = Venom Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Origin "Jack" was a bad child who disobeyed his parents and hurt animals. One Halloween, he came to the house of the Crime-Master, who knocked him out with gas and kidnapped him. Initially, he was afraid of him, but he soon grew to consider him his true father. Over time, he was trained to be a master assassin, and to prove his allegiance to him, Jack returned to his parents and murdered them with no remorse nor mercy. After the fact, he developed his signature, in which he scooped out the brains of his victims and placed a candle inside them, giving them the appearance of a jack-o-lantern. Jack took the name Jack O'Lantern and killed those who have used the name in the past. Venom In the Eastern European country of Nrosvekistan, Crime-Master sent Jack to find Doctor Ekmecic, a specialist in making weapons from Antarctic Vibranium. The new government agent Venom, war hero Flash Thompson, was also trying to bring in Ekmecic, and though neither succeeded, they both became arch-enemies. Later on, while Venom was on a mission in the Savage Land to confiscate Crime-Master's Antarctic Vibranium shipment, he learned Venom's identity and sent Jack to kidnap Betty Brant, his girlfriend, forcing Venom to hand over the Vibranium to Crime-Master to ensure her safety. After Flash's father died, Jack appeared at his funeral and dragged Flash to Crime-Master's headquarters, where he threatens to kill Flash's family if he doesn't go on a mission for him in Las Vegas with Jack O'Lantern. Together, they broke into a secret lab hidden within a Vegas casino with the intention of stealing the Toxin symbiote. But the Venom symbiote reacted to it negatively and tried to destroy it, leading to an all-out brawl between an out of control Venom and Jack O'Lantern. Jack was no match and promised to leave his family alone if he let him leave with the symbiote. Venom regained his composure, but Jack fled with Toxin. Savage Six Crime-Master later brought together Jack O'Lantern, Human Fly, Death Adder, Megatak, as well as himself to form the Savage Six. Venom decided to end things once and for all and attempted to assassinate Crime-Master. In response, Crime-Master ended their deal and threatened to kill Betty and his family. To round out their team, Crime-Master forcibly bonded the Toxin symbiote to Eddie Brock. Working as a team, the Savage Six kidnapped Flash's family. Venom revealed his identity to Betty after he saved her, but she was taken again while he saved his sister. Then, while he worked over Human Fly for Betty's location, Crime-Master pulled off his mask in front of Betty and revealed himself to be her brother, Bennett Brant. Venom eventually found them and tried to kill Crime-Master. When he failed to do so, Betty shot and killed him. Since then, Jack O'Lantern had gone on a killing spree, which escalated on Father's Day. Venom tracked him to a sewer thanks to the hidden trail Jack had left behind for him. There, he discovered that Jack had dug up the corpse of Flash's father and blew up the room. In the fight that ensued, it looked like Jack O'Lantern was going to win until Venom took his father's gun from his holster and shot him but choose not to kill him. Jack was locked up in the Raft, but he managed to continue his operations using an employee of a storage facility as a replacement, who Jack's robots brainwashed. AXIS Jack O'Lantern was recruited by Magneto to fight against Red Skull's Red Onslaught form in Genosha. His moral compass was inverted with all of those in Genosha when a spell meant to affect only the Red Skull affected everyone on the island. He later rejoined the (now-inverted) villains to prevent the inverted X-Men from detonating a gene bomb which would've killed everyone on Earth who wasn't a mutant. When a reinversion spell was cast, Jack O'Lantern became evil once again. Later Developments At some point, Jack O'Lantern was apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and placed in Pleasant Hill which served as the most unlikeliest of prisons. But was later part of the breakout. Jack later accepted a contract to kill Deadpool's handler Weasel. However the intervention of Deadpool and Thernody prevented this. In an altercation with Venom, Jack was badly injured after Venom threw him off an apartment and jumped onto his back. Jack was spared when Venom was abruptly pulled into an interdimensional portal, and was hospitalized for his spinal trauma. Undergoing extensive plastic surgery to restore his face, Jack underwent intensive therapy and was released to civilian life; but quickly grew bored with his mundane job and resumed his career as a super-villain. Following Deadpool to Wakanda, Jack engaged both Deadpool and Black Panther in combat but was killed when Deadpool shot him in the head. Resurrection Sent to Hell after his death, Jack was transformed into a demon and began repeatedly assailing Johnny Blaze for the Devil's Throne. After suffering a particularly humiliating defeat, he was approached by Lilith - who offered him a chance to return to the world of the living in exchange for serving her. Upon his return, Jack was angered that other people had taken up his supervillain identity after his death. As part of his deal with Lilith, he attempted to assassinate Danny Ketch, still believing him to be a Ghost Rider. Upon seeing that Ketch was now a Spirit of Corruption, Jack attempted to talk his way out of a fight by revealing Lilith had sent him but was cut down and sent back to Hell. | Powers = Fitness of a human that engages in regular intensive physical exercise. | Abilities = Master assassin | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flying Broomstick, Jack O'Lantern's Platform | Weapons = Blotter Butterscotches: Deadly green candies whose acid can eat their way through thick armor. Pumpkin Bomb: Jack has been known to use pumpkin bombs. Devil Dolls: Jack is constantly accompanied by these robotic drones They can hold recordings and ape selected voices to break their victims psychologically. They can be set to self destruct and at least one specialized unit was capable of brainwashing. Scythe: Has a sharp scythe capable of cutting through a symbiote. Trick Ghost Ghost that is able to entangle the superstrong Venom. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Leaders Category:Brant Family Category:Scarred Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Humans transformed into Demons